The Darkness
by MiserableRevolutionary
Summary: Krystal is the daughter of someone very important in Scanra, who has treated her quite badly. When she runs away, and comes to Tortall, she meets some well known people. Set during Trickster's Choice, but very few (if any) spoilers. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Running

Hello peopleses!!!! This is my first Tamora Pierce fic, but I have been reading her books for a long, long time. Oh, and this first chapter is kind of short, but you'll see why. Finally, PLEASE review, but don't flame. OK, CU later!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Running. I'm running from everything, my father, my brother, my past.all the darkness that follows me everywhere. I decide I've run far enough and lie down to sleep.  
Then the nightmares begin.  
I'm falling, falling so fast that I can't feel it, and it seems like the ground is coming up to meet me. And just as I'm about to crash, the falling slows. Then I drift down gently, and someone catches me. I look into his face, and it's the most handsome person I've ever seen. I trust him for some reason. But as I begin to relax into his arms, the face becomes a screen, showing the awful memories of everything.  
I sit up, bolt upright. I'm awake, and I hear footsteps behind me.  
"Where is she?" I nearly gasp, but stop myself just in time. I recognize the voice easily. It's my brother.  
"I don't know, Your Highness! How could I?" That's one of the soldiers.  
*Wonderful!* I think. *Now he's got the ARMY out looking for me!* After a while, I heard them walk away, and I went back to sleep, exhausted by fear.  
I woke up in the morning to see a dog in my face. One of his ears was torn, and he appeared to be a mutt. "Hello," I said to him as my stomach grumbled loudly. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before. "I don't suppose you now where I could find some food?" I didn't really expect him to answer, but he actually nodded and walked over to some bushes. I stood up and followed him, warily. He pushed the bushes aside and I was looking at a campfire with three women and a man around it. The man and the woman who appeared to be youngest were quite tall, a match even for my father. The oldest woman had copper hair and was short, but stocky. The last woman was darker than the rest in complexion. All three women were well armed, oldest and youngest with swords, while Dark One had a quiver of arrows and a long, sturdy bow.  
The dog barked, and the youngest woman looked at him. "Jump, what do you." she stopped abruptly, and looked at me. The others followed suit, and before I could explain, Dark One had strung her bow and shot an arrow directly at my heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
SOOOO????????? Tell me whatcha think, OK! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Catch ya on the flipside, homies! (One of my friends likes to say that!)  
  
Elfklutz1200 


	2. A Haunting Past

Hello! I'm putting up my second chapter, but I don't know how long it'll take between when I'm writing it and when I post, sorry! I'm also sorry if Daine seems a little OOC. I had to find a way to introduce a part of Krystal, and that was what I chose. I realized I forgot to put in a disclaimer last time so here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or places. I own my plot, and Krystal. If I make up any new characters, I'll let you know.  
  
Lex: I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, I won't stop writing this story without letting you know. And I won't stop even then till I have someone who's willing to take over, k?  
  
DarkRose450: hehehe!!! DROWN, INSIGNIFICANT PEONS, DROWN!!!!! Any way.I'm glad you like it!  
  
Milky way bar: wow, I actually got a review from someone other than my friends! Thanks sooooooooooo much, and I hope this formatting is better. If it still bothers you, tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to fix it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alanna's POV (AN: What, you couldn't guess who the people in the last chapter were?)  
  
I could see Daine's arrow fly towards the girl. It was as if time slowed down. All of a sudden, a bright shield of fire came up in front of her. The color was unworldly, I don't think anyone had ever seen it before. It is certain that we don't have a color like it in any kingdoms I know of. It was beautiful, horrible, and awe-inspiring at the same time. And she just stood there and watched it. In truth, actually, I wasn't even sure she saw it at all. The arrow continued its flight, but when it hit the shield, it fell to the ground, useless.  
  
Krystal's POV (Narrator of last chapter)  
  
The people stared at me stupidly. I realized the arrow had simply fallen to the ground. That was odd. I was well within the range of her bow, and I had no Gift, so was incapable of throwing up a shield. I held up my hands in surrender, fearing that they would try to kill me again, and I had a feeling that a second arrow wouldn't be blocked.  
  
The oldest woman began to shout at Dark One in a language that I assumed was Common. It sounded something like, "Dane, wy did yu do that? She's jst a chlid!" However, I had bigger problems than the fact that I couldn't understand. If they truly were speaking Common, then I was in Tortall. That meant I was in a country fighting with my country, which was not a good thing, considering who my father was.  
  
I took a deep breath, thought a quick prayer, and spoke (Scanran, of course. I knew Common quite well, due to my station, but had an awful accent.). "I have run from my home, and I am very hungry. Would you please share some food with me?"  
  
The youngest woman looked at me with pity, and spoke to me in the same language I had used. "Come here. Of course you can have some food. Are you a refugee?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, hoping no one could tell I was lying. "My name is Krystal. I was separated from my family by the fighting."  
  
"Come over here, Krystal. You're in luck. We just prepared breakfast. In an hour or so we head south, back to Fort Steadfast. It's a half day ride."  
  
I couldn't say anything to respond, as my mouth was already full of food from the plate Dark One had prepared for me. Dark One said something to the woman I was speaking with.  
  
"Daine says she's sorry for shooting that arrow at you. By the way, I'm Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, the redhead is Lady Knight Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, the one who shot the arrow is Veralidaine Sarrasri- Salmalín, called Daine and the man is Numair Salmalín," she said, pointing to each person as she gave their name. I just gaped.  
  
These were the four people I had been hearing about endlessly, the people who were making it impossible for Scanra to win the war. The very lady who was being so kind to me had separated the head of our best mage, Blayce, who had been creating the killing machines, from his body a few months earlier. I suddenly lost my appetite and put my plate down.  
  
Numair Salmalín started shouting something, apparently startling the others. Lady Keladry translated. "Numair says that he used a very strong ward to guard our campsite last night. Only someone with massive quantities of the Gift could have broken it, and they would still be working, or too exhausted to move. Do you have the Gift, Krystal?"  
  
"No, I've been checked time and time again, but not a hint of magic."  
  
"Possibly Wild Magic, like Daine?"  
  
"No. I never spoke to animals."  
  
"Oh well, we don't have time for this right now. Let's get to the fort first." I was grateful that they dropped the topic.  
  
They let me ride a spare horse, as my shoes were completely worn out. It was a slightly longer ride than half a day, but it was worth it. Through Lady Keladry, I was able to get a bath and some new clothes. The fact that a fort had dresses surprised me more than anything else.  
  
I was shown to a room that Lady Keladry said would be mine. Unfortunately, I had about ten minutes to relax before a messenger that was supposedly from someone called Lord Wyldon. Lady Kel said that it wasn't a good idea to keep him waiting, so we left right away.  
  
Lord Wyldon turned out to be a man in his fifties. He obviously had fought many battles.  
  
"My lord Wyldon," Lady Keladry said, bowing, "This is Krystal, the Scanran refugee we found in the woods."  
  
"Actually," I spoke up in Common, "I found them, but I was the one who was lost." I nearly slapped myself for such carelessness, but that could seem a little suspicious.  
  
"So you DO speak Common!" Lady Keladry shouted. "Why have you made me translate all day?"  
  
I gave her the first answer that came to my mind. "I didn't realize what language you were speaking until just now," I responded, hoping she couldn't tell when someone was lying.  
  
She couldn't. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to translate anymore. It gets rather tiring. Lord Wyldon, if you don't mind my asking, why did you want us here?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He had been staring at me with a look of confusion on his face. "Lady knight, as it is apparent that Lady Krystal can speak Common, you need not stay."  
  
"Very well, my lord." Lady Keladry bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Lady Krystal," Lord Wyldon began, but I interrupted him.  
  
"Krystal, my lord. I'm not noble." This was yet another bald faced lie. I hoped that he, like Lady Keladry, wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
"I highly doubt that." He COULD tell! But the next thing he said shocked me even more. "As you look a great deal like the King of Scanra." He knew! I did the only thing available to me under the circumstances. I ran from the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry that my chapters are short, but it DOES mean that I can update more often. PLEASE review!  
  
Elfklutz1200 


	3. To Tell the Truth, or To Run?

YIPPEEE!!!! So many nice reviews! Thank you to everyone! All my other stories have at least two or three flames. Actually, one has only two reviews, both of which are flames. I hope everyone is pleased with this formatting, because I probably won't change it. And if you are Tamora Pierce, please don't read this story, because I know you don't make fanfics into books, and I would LOVE to see this in a book, in case you're already thinking about it. (And yes, I understand that that was hopelessly confusing, but then again, so am I)  
  
Disclaimer: WAHHHH!!!! [sobitty-sob-sob] I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters. But I WILL play Aly when they make Trickster's Choice into a movie!! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was running faster than I had previously thought possible. I had almost made it to the gates when I was stopped in my tracks. I struggled to move, but my arms and legs were bound tightly by some sort of spell. I could hear Lord Wyldon behind me, telling someone that they had done a good job.  
  
He walked around to the front of me, and said, "Now, if I tell Master Numair to let you go, will you try to run away again?"  
  
I shook my head as much as I could manage under the spell. Of course, I was lying, but I hoped Master Numair would consider himself too great a mage to bother checking for lies.  
  
Once again, sadly mistaken. "She is lying, Lord Wyldon." Damn! Do these people all read minds?  
  
"If you are going to run, I'm afraid I can't have Master Numair let you go." Lord Wyldon looked as though this was amusing.  
  
"Fine. He'll get tired eventually. No mage can keep a spell intact very long without draining their life source!"  
  
"That's very true," Master Numair began. "But as I am a black robe, I could probably hold you there for several days."  
  
Damn, double damn, and triple damn! "Fine, I won't run." Wyldon looked towards Master Numair.  
  
"True."  
  
"Very good," Wyldon said as the magic barrier fell. "Now as I was saying, you look a great deal like the Warlord of Scanra. Would you care to tell me why?"  
  
"No, I would not. Let us just say that I am someone unimportant to the king, but of very high rank. I refuse to even speak to you unless you address me properly, and in a correct setting." I said all this with an air of haughtiness about me, that any royal would be proud of.  
  
"Miss, you are in no position to bargain."  
  
"Then I suppose we are at a stalemate."  
  
He laughed! "Very well. My Lady," he said sarcastically. "Would you care to join me in my office for tea?"  
  
"No, I would not. But I will anyway." He bowed, and I walked back to the office, him following. He ordered a boy to go get tea, and I looked at him, shocked. I hadn't thought he would actually get any refreshments. I looked at him, puzzled by this man who acted one way, then turned around and did the opposite.  
  
He misinterpreted my look. "A page. The new training master wants them to get some experience at forts during their summer training before they become squires."  
  
When the boy came back with tea and some small cakes, I was pleasantly surprised. The women's clothing was enough, but tea and cakes...at a fort? I began eating, and Lord Wyldon looked at me.  
  
"Now will you please explain who you are?" I nodded grudgingly. It would only be worse if I refused. And they couldn't do anything horrid with me.  
  
"First, I must tell you that I have no value as a hostage, because the king will not want me back. Also, you probably shouldn't kill me because I have no love for the monarchy of Scanra, but I know all the army's plans. But, I am..."  
  
HEHEHE!!! Cliffy!!! My apologies for the short chapter, but I wrote my first cliffhanger on another story a few weeks ago, and now I love them!!!! But don't worry, as soon as this is posted, I'm starting the next chapter!! 


	4. Corus

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: (sobbing) No, I don't own it. But because I put this mindless note here, you can't sue me.

"...the warlord's daughter," I finished tentatively. Determined to live up to my station, I kept my head up high, for I had nothing to be ashamed of...except of course, the fact that until a few months ago, my father had been having innocent children killed. But that was NOT my fault!

Lord Wyldon just sighed and sat back in his chair, eyes closed. Have you ever had a moment where you think that no matter how things turn out, you will lose? Yeah, that's more or less what was running through my head. "I suspected as much. Your highness, this is not good. No one should know of this. Everyone here at the fort would turn against you."

"They...they would? I am no friend of the king. Frankly, I despise him."

"They would not believe that. You have two choices. One, go back to Scanra. Two, agree to have Master Numair give you a truth test before the entire camp."

"I...I...I cannot do either," I said, and bowed my head to hide the tears falling down my face. "I will submit to a truth test, but I can't let everyone find out my secrets...it would destroy me, and my father would come after me...he would kill me!"

"All the same, not everyone would trust you. Many would wish you ill."

"Very well, but he cannot ask me to describe the recent past. It would have...unpleasant consequences."

"I can't ask him to omit things, Kry- Your Highness. It's not honest." Lord Wyldon spole calmy.

"He can't! Do what you like with me, but don't make me speak of that!" I jumped up, over turning the chair, my royal presence gone.

"I can think of only one solution, in that case."

I struggled to set the chair to rights, embarrassed at my outburst. "And that would be?"

"We shall send you to Corus."

I looked out from under the wagon's canvas covering. Everything was so amazing. I had seen some things in Scanra's capital, but nothing could've prepared me for this. The page who was riding with me pulled me back under the cover.

"No offense meant, Miss, but I've got orders from My Lord Wyldon not to let you be seen." The page had no idea who I was, or who my father was. He merely thought I was some Scanran refugee who wished to go to Corus, and I was being allowed to out of the kindness of Lord Wyldon's heart. He hadn't even questioned, just did as he was told. I _love_ Tortallan pages, don't you?

"Of course," I said, and went back into the cart. We had had a long journey, but it was worth it. I was being taken to the palace, and I had been assured that I would be given enough money to start a new life, away from Scanra, the war, and all royalty. What can I say? I was giddy with excitement.

As we approached the palace (I stuck my head out a few more times.) I was amazed at the splendor of the place. Our castle in Scanra was several towers, one grand hall, and three rooms off the hall that served as bedrooms for our family and personal servants. There was also a kitchen where the rest of the servants slept, and barracks for the soldiers, but I was hardly ever allowed to leave the Great Hall and adjoining rooms, unless my father was with me. I shuddered at the thought of my father. Even reminding myself that plains, two rivers, a border, and four forts (not in that order) lay between myself and him didn't help. 'Snap out of it, girl!' I thought. 'If you want to meet Tortallan nobles and live, don't act stupidly.'

Suddenly, the horse pulling the cart stopped. The page jumped out quickly and gave me his hand so I could get down. Oh, I really need a Tortallan page for a personal servant. Then I remembered that I was about to become a commoner, a well off commoner, but a commoner nonetheless.

A man came up as I was stepping out of the wagon. He cleared his throat, and the page bowed and left. Oh...damn. Ah well, win some, lose some.

The man bowed and spoke in Scanran, which he wasn't very good at. "My lady, I am Duke Gareth of Naxen." This shocked me. Naxen was a very important fief in Tortall. This duke was the uncle of the king. (You'd be amazed how much you can learn about enemy nations when you have orders to stay in the room where they have war council meetings.)"I have orders to take you to the king," he said.

I spoke in Common, which I decided would not only be polite, it would be a gesture of kindness on my behalf. "Thank you, My - Your Grace, for your gesture of kindness in speaking in my language, but I have no problems speaking the tongue of this land." I even managed to get rid of most of my harsh, guttural accent. It was only after I remembered to address him with the proper title that I realized that he had referred to me as a lady, not highness, or even grace, the lowest title for a princess. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

As we walked, I thought. Maybe to these people, I wasn't a princess. I was just the daughter of some power hungry Scanran bastard. A man who'd had innocent children slaughtered for power. They had been killed because of his greed. He had started a war with a country that had never even tried to resist him, or fight against him. Kings try to gain land, but he took it to an extreme measure. No plan was too wrong, no action too evil or underhanded. He was a tyrant who had gotten his throne by taking hostages. "For protection," he'd said. Ha.

I'd seen those hostages, after they'd been beaten, of course. Not beaten for any particular reason, just because he took joy in seeing others harmed. The hostages looked ready to die. They didn't _want_ to live anymore, after what had been done to them.

Once, I asked one what he thought of. He'd told me that occasionally he would think of his wife and children, but then the pain would come back. I didn't have the heart to tell him that his sons and daughter had been taken to Blayce. I thought he might die from the grief. He died a short time later, and my father's clerk sent a report to his clan's chief, saying all was well, and that his children saw him often, and that his wife would be allowed to come visit him soon. When she did come, she was tortured, and then given to Blayce's dog, Stenmun, for his personal enjoyment. We never heard of her again.

As I walked into the throne room, I thought, 'They're right. I'm not a princess.'

TBC

Hmm...not my best work ever, but I liked it. Certainly not my worst. Yeah, it's kinda violent, and my advisors (ok, the little voices in my head) told me to up the rating. Well, the slightly sane one did. The others were too busy laughing.

Lana: That was baaaad.

Everyone, meet my icky muse, Lana. She's my TP muse, and has some control over Lord of the Rings (which I don't own) fics. She doesn't like me much.

Lana: That's only the understatement of the century!

You could leave, you know. It's just that if you try, you'll be bashed over the head mercilessly with heavy objects, such as my baseball bat.

Lana: You don't _have_ a baseball bat.

OK, fine, my complete dictionary, with every word in the English language. (I'm not kidding, it's over 2000 pages, filled with words that no one will ever need to know, such as reflorescense: To blosson anew. Yeah, you get the idea.)

Lana: EEEEK!!!!!!!!

Darn, now I have to throw stuff at her till she gets tired. Catcha later!

Elfklutz


	5. In the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tamora Pierce came up with. Pretty simple. I also don't own the Simpsons, but you'll see where that comes in later.

O My GOD! I just looked at the publish/updated dates on this story, and it has taken me the better part of a year to get up 4 chapters of this story. I'M SOOOOOO AWFUL!!!!!!!!!! I feel really bad, so I'm trying to rush more chapters on all of my stories that aren't one-shots. By the way, please check out my fic, Head Over Feet, if you like Alanna/George. It's a one shot song fic. Now, on with the story!

-----

Chapter 5

I entered the throne room, and I couldn't help but gasp at the wonder of everything. The gold and silver nearly blinded me, it was so bright. The fact that the curtains were thrown back, letting in all the light of a sunny summer afternoon, didn't help either. And sitting on the thrones were the two people I had least expected to see in my life and not be facing death or torture. The king and queen of Tortall. They were sitting there, in all their finery, looking down at me as I kneeled on the stone floor. Other people were there, nobles, I assumed, but my attention was drawn to the queen. She did not have the stern look I expected from all tortallans who knew the truth about me. In fact, she looked kind. And she was very beautiful. She sat on a throne that was equal to the king's and appeared to have his ear as well.

The king, on the other hand, was also good looking, but had a certain something about him that made me fear him. His blue eyes were not the soft color of my mother's eyes, but a harsh, clear blue that made me think of blue glass, which I had only seen once or twice.

"You may rise, Lady Krystal," I heard a voice say. I looked up as I stood, and saw that it was the king. He spoke in Common. "We have heard reports of why you are here, but we should like to hear your story from yourself."

"I ran from my home in Scanra, Your Majesty," I replied in the same language. "My father is the Warlord, Maggur Rathhausak." I heard a collective gasp from the nobles. "I wish nothing more than to be free of him, and I beg Your Majesties for pity and help." I was not too proud to beg. I would if I had to, but it turned out that there was no need. Queen Thayet looked at the king, who nodded.

"Of course you have our help," the queen said, rising. "And you may stay in the palace until arrangements are made elsewhere."

I curtsied again. "Thank you for your kindness, Majesties, but all I need is a small amount of money, and I can make a living in the city."

"Nonsense." She dismissed my remark with a wave of her hand as she placed her hand under my chin and lifted me up. "You are no commoner. You are a princess."

She led me out of the room, and when we reached the corridor, I spoke. "Your Majesty, I'm no princess. My father is just a cruel man who forced others to support him through violence and cruelty. I don't deserve the title of princess."

"One's father does not need to be a king for one to be a princess in her own right. I have heard how you acted at Fort Steadfast, and you acted like a princess, everything about you being royal. And if any noble here wishes to argue with me, they may do so, but my opinion remains the same."

This woman amazed me. She held the title of queen, normally given to the wife of a king, not good for much except entertaining and bearing children, but she acted as queen in her own right, a woman who had true power. And it was obvious she was intelligent. And she had volunteered to help free me from my father. I made up my mind. I would follow this woman to the end of the earth, if she asked me.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I followed Queen Thayet through several halls to a room in an elegant wing of the palace. I could tell it was where visiting nobles and dignitaries stayed. As we walked, I noticed that everyone bowed to the queen, but stayed away from me.

Towards the end of a hall, the Queen stopped and opened a door. It led into a room finer than anything we'd had in the castle at home. "Goddess," I sighed in Scanran. Switching to Common, I said to the queen, "Your Majesty, this is wonderful. But I can't stay here, it's too nice." I didn't want to give up the marvelous room, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Nonsense." That was the second time in ten minutes she had said that word. Apparently I was a very nonsensical person. "You will most likely be staying with us a while, and so these shall be your rooms. This is the sitting room. There is also a privy, a dressing room, and a bedroom. If you need anything, ask one of the servants."

I nodded. It was so much to take in, all at once. I had one little request, and I felt bad, after all the queen's kindness, but... "Your Majesty, how do I find my way around?"

"I'll send a knight to help you find your way for the first week or so. Hmm. Who isn't on border duty, and is around your age? Don't worry, I'll find something."

I nodded dumbly again, and curtsied as the queen left. I stood there until I was certain she was out of earshot, then closed and locked the door. That done, I ran through the rooms, screaming with glee! I was free of my father, in a place where I may be accepted! I jumped on the bed, and ran to my closets, throwing open the doors. Nothing was there, and I didn't expect anything to be, I just did it for the sake of the action. I ran into the privy and found a small tub with a robe over the side. I was wondering if I should call a servant so I could take a bath when I heard a knock on the door.

"May I help you?" I asked the young man who I assumed had knocked. He was near my height, several inches and years older, with nice eyes. He had the look of someone who had been chubby in youth, but had since grown into it. (AN/ I LOVE Owen, don't you? I had to put him in.)

"Actually, milady, the queen sent me here to help you. Owen of Jesslaw, at your service," he said, with a nervous bow. He probably hadn't been around females much.

"Krystal," I introduced myself, knowing that he probably knew who I was.

I was right. He dropped his stiffness and his face acquired an eager, almost childlike look. "Pardon me lady, but is it true that you're a princess of Scanra?" I nodded. "How jolly! You must know all about everything in Scanra!" He saw the shocked look on my face and became a knight once again. "I'm sorry – er – your highness."

"No, please don't be! I like when people are honest, and when they don't act the way they're expected to. To answer your remark, no, I don't know much about Scanra. I was mostly confined to our family's castle and grounds."

"Oh." He looked disheartened for a moment, and then perked up. "Well, would you like a tour of the palace?"

"That would be wonderful!" I remarked. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"Of course not." He offered his arm and I took it, as he led me out of the room.

That afternoon I saw everything on the palace grounds. Kennels, stables, practice yards, galleries, halls...everything much bigger and much grander than anything I'd ever seen or even been able to imagine in Scanra.

As Owen helped me find my way back to my room that evening, I was filled with different emotions. Joy for my new home, jealousy for people whose biggest problem was worrying why a Scanran princess was in the palace..._and fear. _

The thought came into my head suddenly. I had no idea where it came from, and I wished it hadn't been there at all. Until that moment, I had managed to forget that there was probably a bounty on my head right now, and that as much of my father's forces as could be spared were out looking for me.

We stopped before my door. "Well, goodnight," Owen said. I nearly jumped. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I had forgotten he was there.

"Goodnight. And thank you. Thank you so much!" I debated for a moment over whether or not I should, then hugged him quickly, making sure no one was looking. I had found my first friend.

TBC

Lana: Awww. That's so sweet.

Elfy (yup, that's my new name for myself!): Thank you Lana, I thought so too.

Lana: Not your story, idiot, the Simpsons marathon I'm watching.

Elfy: How is the Simpsons sweet?

Lana: I dunno, I just felt like saying that.

Elfy: Ugghh. Calls in friend RuneSpirit, who is holding two baseball bats

RuneSpirit: Handing one bat to Elfy Here ya go!

Elfy: grinning maniacally Lana, you have till the count of three to run, screaming for our mercy.

Lana: laughs hysterically at the Simpsons, paying no attention whatsoever to the 2 slightly insane girls behind her.

Elfy: One...

Lana: still laughing hysterically

RuneSpirit: Two...

Lana: Still laughing

Elfy: Two and a half...

Lana: Notices girls and stops laughing

RuneSpirit: Two and 3 quarters...

Lana: Uhh...what are you two planning on doing with those baseball bats?

RuneSpirit and Elfy: THREE! Begin approaching Lana with baseball bats

Lana: Running and Sobbing AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MERCY!!!! MERCY!!!!!

Elfy: Well, gotta go, review using the little purple button, cuz I didn't give you the cliffy I was planning. Oh, and don't try to reenact this scene with two friends, it could get painful.

BYE!


End file.
